Perdita
Perdita is a character from the film 101 Dalmatians. She is the pet of Anita, wife of Pongo, and the mother of fifteen Dalmatian puppies as well as adoptive mother of other eighty-four puppies. Perdita along with Pongo goes on the heroic journey to rescue the puppies. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The wintery conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Perdita appears in the series along with Pongo and the rest of the family. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Perdita reappers in the film's official sequel where she is once again devestated to hear her puppies are missing once again. House of Mouse Perdita makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts Perdita is a female dalmatian who appears in [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(game) Kingdom Hearts], having been transported to Traverse Town with her mate, Pongo. She is the mother of the 99 puppies that Sora must locate throughout Kingdom Hearts. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Perdita's world was destroyed by the Heartless. With her husband Pongo, she escaped through a Corridor of Darkness to reach Traverse Town. However, Perdita's owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction. To add to her worries, all ninety-nine of Perdita's puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds in the [http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_of_Kingdom_Hearts Kingdom Hearts universe]. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To show how grateful she and Pongo were, she gave Sora gifts for his journey as he continued to find more puppies. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Gallery 6gd3gpx.png|Perdita with Patch in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Pongo-and-Perdita-disneys-couples-8861710-784-588.jpg|Perdita with Pongo 101dgmp.jpg|Perdita with her family 101ld-04.jpg|Perdita and Anita 101dalmatians_716.jpg|Perdita vs Horace asmv0833.jpg|Perdita's Statue in Walt Disney World 101dalmatians 900.jpg august233.gif|Perdita Image23.61.jpg|Perdita in the Live-Action remake Trivia * Interestingly,Kath Soucie, Perdita's voice actress in 101 Dalmatians II, previously voiced Anita in the 101 Dalmatians TV series. es:Perdita Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:characters Category:living characters